


Absolved and Accepted

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry finds out that his lover had survived the Final Battle, he hopes that this might be how the fates reward him for his defeating Voldemort.  The reward he received was completely unexpected.<br/><b>Prompt(s):</b>#124:  Severus was one of the best spies ever, but hiding his bulging belly from the Dark Lord - and everyone else - until the Final Battle was really hard work.<br/>So, when Nagini bit him, the blood loss and the past stress made him collapse. His lover Harry saves him and only realizes that they are going to have a kid when Madam Pomfrey tells him that both father and child are safe and healthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolved and Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Sevfan - Harry is 17.5 when the relationship begins

* * *

Harry Potter wiped his sleeve across his sweaty forehead as he finished dumping another load of bloody bandages. He stretched his aching back and swiped at the cut on his cheek that just wouldn't stop bleeding as he looked for the next task he could do. The door to the private room near the back of the hospital wing remained stubbornly shut and Harry closed his eyes against the worry that ripped through him anew. Madam Pomfrey had been in there for hours without any word and refused to let him in.

The image of Severus, ashen and covered with blood, reared up uninvited and Harry's eyes snapped open. Suppressing a shudder, Harry looked around frantically for something to do. A drying trail of blood, _Severus_ ' blood, led toward the closed door and Harry dropped to his knees. Conjuring a bucket full of hot, soapy water, he Summoned a rag and began scrubbing. As hard as Harry tried to think of anything else, the sight of Severus' lifeless, horribly swollen body kept flashing into his mind. 

Harry scrubbed harder, purposely dragging forward the memory of Severus catching him eavesdropping on him and Malfoy during Slughorn's Christmas party. The ensuing fight had been spectacular, somehow ending with Harry pinned against the door of Severus' office, clinging desperately as Severus ravished his mouth, bodies frantically rubbing together. Their _relationship_ , for lack of a better phrase, had become a secret series of hurried rendezvous whenever they could get away from their responsibilities. 

They had remained in communication during the hunt for Horcruxes, the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black carrying messages back and forth for them. Harry had been heartened to learn that Severus had managed to assist in keeping the Carrows from really hurting any of the students, with Neville and Ginny leading the group of students still loyal to Harry and Albus Dumbledore. The Room of Requirement was put to good use as a sanctuary for them and Severus hoped they were using the time to hone skills. He and Severus even managed several clandestine meetings where their frantic couplings had been intense. 

The last time had been in the Forest of Dean and Harry had no problem bringing that memory forward in his mind. Severus had brought him the Sword of Gryffindor that frigid night, Harry had discovered as he followed the silver doe into a protected copse of trees. Harry had thought Severus' actions that night had indicated there was something deeper between them than just pleasurable interludes as Severus called them. The way Severus had greeted him, the gentleness of the hands Severus had cupped his face with, and the way he'd sunk down on Harry's cock to ride him with almost desperate abandon convinced him he was correct. 

They each had their role to play in the battle and Harry had never dreamed that he would survive the destiny that had been set for him. When Kreacher had whisked Severus away from the Shrieking Shack the night of the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry hadn't believed he'd ever see his lover alive again. Armed with Severus' memories, which had reassured Harry that he was loved, Harry had faced his own death at Voldemort's wand. Now that he'd survived, Harry was desperate for Severus to live as well. 

"Potter!" 

Harry looked up to see Madam Pomfrey standing over him with a frown and he scrambled to his feet as he wiped his hands off on his jeans. "Yes, ma'am?"

The mediwitch's eyes narrowed and she took a step forward. "Hold out your hands, Potter."

Harry immediately put his hands out, palms up, and yelped as Pomfrey cast a Cleaning Spell on them. She did the same for his clothing, before leaning in to look at the cut by his eye.

"I'll see to that after you see the Headmaster," she said, signaling Harry to follow her through the door. 

Stepping inside, Harry slowly approached the bed, his eyes fixed on Severus' ashen face. A quick scan of his lover's body showed his throat was heavily bandaged; his breathing seemed shallow but steady, but the bulge at Severus' abdomen was still present. Clenching his trembling fingers behind his back to keep them from reaching out, Harry stared down at the man he'd come to love more than anything in the world.

"Severus will be fine, Potter." Professor McGonagall's clipped voice startled Harry and he looked around to find her standing on the far side of the bed. "Thank you again for allowing me access to Severus' memories; I can assure you that Minister Shacklebolt is on his way to view them as well. He's going to make sure the Wizengamot knows the true facts as well."

Harry gave her a wan smile, nodding as his eyes shifted back to Severus' face. "Is Se…Snape going to be all right, ma'am?"

Pomfrey took a step closer and patted his shoulder. "Yes, Potter, both Severus and your baby will be just fine. Thank Merlin the man had the foresight to take that special antivenin potion he'd he created, and supply me with the curative one he'd made for Arthur Weasley!"

"Baby?" Harry frowned, looking from Severus to Pomfrey and back in confusion. "What…what do you mean, baby?"

Pomfrey moved forward, grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him forward to press his hand against the bulge at Severus' belly. Harry's first instinct was to pull away, knowing Severus would hate that anyone was _pawing_ at him, but something stirred against his palm. It wasn't a kick, but more a slight movement under the surface, even more than that was the magic he could feel under his hand. 

"That's our baby?" Harry asked, incredulous. "But how?"

McGonagall fixed him with a steely glare. "I would imagine the usual way, Potter, which is something I have to ask you about. This smacks of an inappropriate liaison…"

Harry felt his anger flare, replacing the intense, undefined emotion that had gripped him by the throat at the thought of fathering a child. "There was nothing _inappropriate_ about it, Professor! I was over the age of consent and…"

"When, Potter?" McGonagall didn't back down.

Harry snapped, "Would you like me to take Veritaserum?" 

"Eventually, yes," McGonagall said, her tone softening slightly. "But as Hogwarts headmaster, Severus and his actions are subject to scrutiny, Potter."

Swallowing the indignant anger Harry felt, he nodded. He did understand, as it was something that had bothered Severus, something they had discussed several times, however, on top of the unexpected news, it rankled that anyone would imply that Severus forced him to do anything. As the movement started again under his hand, a sudden, horrific thought occurred to Harry.

Looking up frantically, his hand cupping the bulge protectively, Harry looked between McGonagall and Pomfrey. "Did he…do you think Sev…Snape wanted the baby?"

"Yes, Potter, I believe he did." Pomfrey gave him an encouraging look. "I found a prenatal potion in an inner pocket of his robes, along with a magic enhancer, which he would need to sustain a magical pregnancy."

"Magical?" Harry frowned, his head spinning, as he had no idea a man could get pregnant in any circumstances.

The two witches exchanged another unreadable look as Harry looked between them, before Madam Pomfrey answered. "Male pregnancy requires two powerful wizards with a strong foundation of mutual regard between them to achieve conception. It is that pure magic that creates the child and the pregnancy needs to be maintained by it."

"You mean love," Harry whispered, his stomach churning with his turbulent emotions, the baby stirring under his hand. "I didn't mean to…Severus never said…"

"Don’t mistake that sentiment for an instant _'happily ever after'_ , Potter. Severus is a difficult man who has had to fight for everything he's ever earned and he will be harder to convince now that you've both survived the ordeal neither of you expected to," Professor McGonagall told him. "You'll need determination and perseverance, and an unending supply of patience if you expect Severus to accept that you truly want to have a permanent place in his _and_ his child's life."

Harry swallowed hard and nodded, his eye returning to Severus' face. As it turned out, his Head of House had been right on all counts, and over the next weeks, Harry came close to giving up. It was the memory of the expression of sheer joy and the happiness that had lit his eyes the first time Severus had regained consciousness and had seen Harry sitting beside him. Since that moment, it had been a battle to bite his tongue and hold his temper in check as Severus 'snarled' at him in written form and baited him at every turn.

"I haven't decided whether he thinks the whole thing was an enormous mistake or if he's trying to push me away because he doesn't believe I'm mature enough to make a commitment," Harry told Hermione wearily over tea one morning, raking a hand through his hair. "I'm about to just give in…"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Hermione rolled her eyes as she Summoned a dusty tome from somewhere, Harry ducking as it sailed towards him. "I did a bit of research last night, knowing how you feel about family, and I think I've found a way to prove to Snape that you are serious about being a family."

Shifting nervously, Harry watched as Hermione thumbed through the ancient-looking parchment. "It's not going to upset Severus, is it?"

Hermione lifted her head slowly, an incredulous expression on her face, and Harry felt his face flame. It wasn't his fault that he'd fallen in love with the git! He wisely kept his mouth shut and let his thoughts drift over the past few weeks. Severus had finally regained consciousness, his throat still healing, but he'd managed to speak volumes with his eyes and a lightning fast writing spell. Harry had taken over care of Severus until Madam Pomfrey had released him to his rooms in the Headmaster's tower, with the caveat that Harry go with him, at least until the magically-imposed block was lifted off his larynx. 

The icy reception Severus had given him was almost enough to have sent Harry fleeing, except for the sidelong glances Severus gave him when he didn't think anyone was looking. Severus still allowed Harry to touch him as he took care of him, especially seeming to relish the daily massages that Harry gave him. One of the things that kept Harry going was the light touch of those slender fingers through his hair one evening when Harry had fallen into an exhausted sleep next to Severus' bed. He'd been very careful not to let on that he was awake, savoring the little sign that Severus had, at one time, cared about him.

"This document is simply a statement of your intent to name Snape's child as your legal heir, a rite given sires for millennia." Hermione flicked her wand over a page in the book and then repeated the gesture over a piece of new parchment. 

Leaning over her shoulder, Harry read the top. "Hermione? This looks like an official document."

A self-inking quill appeared in her hand and Hermione filled in the blank spaces. "Of course it’s an official document, Harry, how else will you file your claim with the Ministry?"

"My claim?" Harry frowned, apprehension swirling in the pit of his stomach.

"Really, Harry!" She finished writing and cast another spell, before pushing the parchment at him. "You have to get some rest, you're making yourself sick this way!"

Scanning over the words, Harry felt his frown deepen and his anxiety double. "But this says that I demand the baby have my last name!"

"You're the last of the Potters, Harry, and it’s well within your rights as one of the ancient magical families." 

"This is more a demand for parental rights than a way to get Severus to reconcile…" Harry's jaw snapped shut as he realized he'd said too much.

The look on Hermione's face softened. "I know you want things back the way they were, Harry, but Snape won't respect you if you don't take a strong stand."

Harry nodded slowly as he realized she was right, again. He couldn't let his desperate desire to be loved and be a part of a real family to override the firm stand he had to take. A stance Severus would respect, as the man had no use for the weak-willed or indecisive. 

"Just sign it, Harry!" Hermione pushed the quill at him. "Then you'll have it _if_ you decide you need to use it!"

Rubbing a hand over his face, Harry sighed before taking the quill and scribbling his name on the line Hermione indicated. He rolled the parchment up and slid it into his wand pocket. Harry stood still as Hermione hugged him, hoping she didn't notice the fever he was sure he was running, before Flooing through to Severus' quarters at Hogwarts. 

"There you are, Potter!"

Madam Pomfrey's voice was brusque as Harry staggered out onto the carpet. Harry turned to find her standing in the doorway to Severus' bedroom, hands on her hips. Her eyes narrowed on his face and Harry dropped his gaze to the rug, hoping he didn't look as bad as he felt. His throat was on fire and his head felt thick, due no doubt to his lack of sleep. 

"I'm about to remove the paralyzing spell on Severus' vocal cords and thought you might want to be present." 

Somehow, Harry figured that it wouldn't make all that much difference, Severus seemed to be able to communicate well enough without his voice. Severus had left Harry in no doubt as to how he felt, but Harry had just chosen to ignore the hostility. He felt if he gave in to the sentiment, then the fact that Severus had just deemed him convenient and gullible enough to believe Severus had feelings for him would crush Harry. 

"Come along, Harry, I think his bark is worse than his bite," Pomfrey said quietly, patting him on the shoulder. "Don't let him scare you off."

Harry gave her a wan smile, before steeling his features and following Pomfrey into the room. Standing at the end of the bed, Harry watched Severus sleep as the mediwitch waved her wand in a series of complex movements. Pomfrey laid her hand lightly on Severus' throat, fingers tracing the edges of the bandage as if to see if it was too tight. Severus stirred at her touch, his eyes snapping open as he became more aware.

"All right, Severus, I've lifted the healing spell, you should be able to speak." Pomfrey moved around the bed, gathering up soiled linens.

Severus' hand flew to his neck, sliding up from the base to his chin, his mouth opening and closing without a sound. Harry watched avidly, until he heard Severus try to clear his throat and he was around the bed, handing Severus a goblet of water in the next instant. There was something in Severus' eyes for a split second as their fingers brushed before it was masked and Harry wasn't sure if it was something good or bad. He hovered as Severus slowly drank.

"Th…thank you, Poppy," Severus said, his voice sounding raspy from disuse.

"You are welcome, Severus," the mediwitch said, patting his leg. "Now, does it hurt to talk at all?"

Harry collected the pile of linens and the empty water pitcher and slipped silently out of the room. There were chores to do and dinner to see about now that Severus was awake. His appetite had been nonexistent in the past week or so, between the final battle and watching over Severus and their child. The thought of eating even made Harry feel slightly nauseated and he swallowed thickly before Summoning Dobby. 

Within a matter of minutes, Harry was carrying in a tray with thin soup and soft, buttery bread. Madam Pomfrey had said that Severus should be able to eat with only a little discomfort and Harry should encourage him to, for the baby's sake. Stepping into the room, Harry was surprised to see Severus sitting up in bed and Pomfrey gone.

"I brought you some soup," Harry said, walking slowly, very conscious of Severus' eyes on him. 

Severus continued to watch him as Harry set the tray across his lap, carefully not to spill anything. Staring at the food for a moment, Harry was unprepared when Severus looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

"Why?"

Harry blinked, his mind frantically scrambling to produce an answer to the raspy question. "Soup because Madam Pomfrey said you might still have a problem swallowing." Harry felt a lump forming in his throat. "I'm here because I want to be, Severus, to take care of you and our baby."

"Just playing at it." Severus managed a sneer, despite the hoarseness of his voice.

"No!" Harry stepped closer, hand held out.

"I don't need your _pity_ ," Severus snapped, voice cracking. "Get out!"

"But, I love you!" Harry could literally feel his heart tear in two. "We're having a baby!"

Severus' lip curled in the ugliest expression Harry had ever seen. "You can't really be that gullible, Potter! _OUT_!"

Harry flinched back, as if the hand Severus flung out had struck him, stumbling backward out of the room. The door slammed shut in his face and was followed by the sound of the dinner tray being hurled across the room. As if in a haze, Harry staggered to the Floo and called out the first place he could think of that would get him away from Hogwarts.

"Twelve Grimmauld Place!"

***/***

Severus Snape stared at the page of the book he held in one hand, the other rested on the top of his expanding belly, as if soothing the child growing under his heart. The string of letters printed on the crisp parchment seemed to be random, unreadable, and Severus closed his eyes as he reached to set the book on the table. The ache of loneliness seemed particularly strong this morning, as the baby moved restlessly. The pain was as bad as those months when Harry was on the hunt for Horcruxes and Severus had been left trying to cope with the worry as he dealt with the Dark Lord and the Carrows.

It was better this way, however, Severus believed. Harry couldn't know that only those wizards in love were able to conceive and Severus didn't plan to enlighten him. Whatever affection the teenager had for Severus was forged in the pressures of war and shared grief, and they would never stand the test of daily interactions and shared nappy changing. Severus himself was used to a solitary existence; he would survive as Harry moved on with his life, leaving Severus and their child to get on with theirs. The level of pain he felt was unexpected, but Severus would survive, he always did.

What had surprised Severus was that in the five days since he'd thrown Harry out of his rooms, he'd heard nary a word from him. Honestly, Severus hadn't expected either of them to survive the war, but in the event they did, he'd expected to have to rebuff several emotional tirades from Harry, especially concerning his pregnancy. The lack of the boy's legendary stubbornness had forced Severus to give up any hope that Harry Potter would continue to care for him, for them. 

"Severus!"

Minerva's voice pulled Severus out of his reflection and he stood to greet her as she stepped into the sitting room. She and Poppy had been his only visitors, both tearfully remonstrating him for his dire actions during the Death Eaters occupation of Hogwarts. In the end, they had seen his reasons for hiding his true loyalties as well as his pregnancy from them, yet neither had said much about Harry's absence.

"There you are, Severus," Minerva said, holding out a scroll towards him. "Kingsley just sent this through for you."

Accepting the parchment, Severus scowled at the sight of a Ministry seal on it and was tempted to check it for Dark hexes. "What would the Minister of Magic be leaving for me?" He tried to interject the right amount of disinterest into his tone.

Minerva reached over to pat his hand. "I believe they are your absolution and reinstatement papers."

"Absolution?"

"Harry wanted you absolved of any and all allegations, as well as acknowledged for your sacrifices and the hardships you were forced to endure." Her eyes swept the room, before narrowing on Severus. "I'm surprised you were able to convince the boy to leave your side."

Severus nodded absently; his fingers shook slightly as he broke the seal and allowed the scroll to unfurl in his hand. His eyes scanned the swirling script, his heart beating a little faster when he saw that he had been cleared of any wrongdoing, proclaimed a hero, and awarded an Order of Merlin. His bequest from Albus was to be returned to him forthwith, as was all his property including his Gringotts vault, and he was declared the last true heir of the Prince line. The last was something the Ministry had denied him for the eighteen years since his mother's death. 

"Severus?" Suspicion crept into Minerva voice. " _Where_ is Harry?"

His eyes scanned the paper once again, just to make sure he'd read it right, as Severus answered her, "I sent him away."

"You _what_?" 

Severus' head snapped up, his eyebrow arching. He wasn't aware that Minerva's voice was capable of that particular screeching tone. "I'm sure Potter has a number of other…things to divert his attention, Minerva, and he didn't strike me as someone who was enamored with the idea of parenthood."

"Severus!"

Severus' other eyebrow shot to his hairline as his head swiveled towards the doorway. There was a hint of anger in the refined voice. "Narcissa?"

The blonde-haired woman sailed into the room, projecting an angry air even though there wasn't a hair out of place. Stalking over to Severus, Narcissa tossed another scroll at him, which Severus just managed to catch. "I heard what you said, Severus, but I never took you for an idiot before! Read that and then tell me that Harry Potter doesn't want to be a father!" 

Narcissa folded her arms over her chest and Severus saw a look exchanged between the two women. Moving the Ministry papers to one side, Severus carefully unrolled the slightly battered parchment, his eyes automatically scanning to the bottom where he recognized the scrawled signature. His heart skipped a beat and Severus felt the breath catch in his chest as he returned to the top. His eyes quickly scanned the excerpt of Wizarding law, his emotions swirling inside him as he tried to change the unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach into anger as he saw the demand Harry was making.

"You _are_ carrying Potter's heir, Severus," Narcissa snapped.

"How did you get this?" Severus asked, his voice icy, not putting it past a Malfoy to use this to their own advantage.

"The old Black family house-elf brought it to Andromeda this afternoon when I was there helping with young Ted. Mumbled something about not knowing if his master was going to live until tomorrow and Potter would want this to go to his other heir if something happened to him."

"Of course," Minerva interjected. "Teddy is Potter's godson."

Severus found himself on his feet, one hand on his belly as the other crumpled the parchment, before throwing it down on the table. "What did Kreacher mean, if his master didn't live until tomorrow?"

Narcissa gave him a disapproving stare. "I would assume that Potter must have fallen ill since you _threw him out_!"

"Severus!" Minerva admonished. "How could you do that? Potter's utterly devoted to you and that child!"

"Absolutely," Narcissa agreed. "Decidedly unSlytherin-like to throw away a chance at such a promising future, Severus, especially with someone of Potter's social standing and potential." 

Severus had heard enough rhetoric. He'd done what he thought he had to by pushing Harry away for his own sake, giving the young man a chance to make a choice. Perhaps, Severus would have done better simply dousing Harry with Veritaserum and asking him, but the deep-seated fear of rejection had stopped him from taking that course of action. Now, it appeared that Harry had gotten himself into yet another situation from which he needed rescuing. The boy needed a minder!

"Kreacher!" Severus snapped, the baby kicking suddenly.

The ancient house-elf appeared in front of him with a _crack_ , bowing low. "Master's Snape summon Kreacher?"

"Where is your master?" Severus demanded, looming over the elf.

"Master be in his room at Grimmauld Place, sir." The watery eyes were filled with dislike. "Master be dying."

"Take me to him at once!" Severus' heart was thundering. 

Kreacher gave him a sly look. "Master said not to be allowing anyone in."

Severus stepped even closer, ignoring the whispered conversation between the witches behind him. "If your master dies, house-elf, the child I carry becomes your new master, which means you will answer to me until it is of age and I will make your life unbearable!" he ground out. "Take me _NOW_!"

House-elf magic seemed more refined than wizard magic, the Apparation process more comfortable than the usual squeeze and pull. In an instant, Severus was standing at the foot of a bed in a dim room, a sour, musty smell assaulting his nose. Waving his hand at the torch he knew was on the wall, Severus was appalled at the sight of Harry's gaunt, scruffy face, but his heart seemed lighter for some reason. It was obvious that Harry hadn't been eating, or taking care of himself, but a quick diagnostic spell revealed a fever and respiratory infection. Despite Kreacher's proclamation of doom, Harry seemed to have succumb to exhaustion and a cold.

"Kreacher, you will return to Hogwarts and immediately bring Madam Pomfrey back," Severus said, unbuttoning his cuffs as he continued to issue the house-elf instructions. Conjuring a bowl, Severus filled it with warm water from his wand, and Transfigured a magazine into a flannel. Severus moved to the head of the bed, reaching down to gently brush the fringe off Harry's hot forehead.

"Idiot boy, you know you can't live without me."

***/***

Harry stirred, his eyes opening slowly to a softly lit room, warm and pain-free. Stretching, Harry took a deep breath, pleased to find that his lungs didn't protest and that the horrible wheezing sound was gone. Harry Summoned his glasses, sliding them on as he pulled himself up on the pillows, startled when the effort left him winded. The room around him was clean and tidy, the curtains open to allow in filtered sunshine. Vague memories of being cared for by gentle, soothing hands flashed through his mind.

"I brought you some soup."

Harry's head snapped to the doorway where Severus stood, a tray held in front of him almost like a shield. Was it possible Severus was nervous? The choice of words didn't escape Harry; they'd been part of a recurring nightmare he'd suffered since that afternoon at Hogwarts. As Severus moved forward, Harry's eyes focused on his gently rounded belly as he walked to the bed, his hands clenching at the bedding to keep from reaching out to touch it. The tray was settled across his lap, with a bowl of thin soup and a mug of weak tea.

Harry looked up, heart in his throat, and strived for something witty and adult to say. "Looks delicious, Sev…sir, which has the Veritaserum?"

Severus folded his arms over his chest and looked down his nose at Harry. "Your idiotic neglect of the simplest self-preservation tasks has put you in this situation, Mr. Potter, and you will eat watered soup and porridge until your stomach is capable of digesting anything more sophisticated." Severus sniffed. "Hot cocoa lends itself better to masking the taste of Veritaserum, actually."

Harry felt a grin curl his lips, hope blossoming within him as picked up the spoon, only to find his hand shaking. Embarrassed, Harry tried to hold the spoon steady as he leaned over the bowl to scoop some into his mouth.

"Idiot boy!" Severus admonished him, his voice almost affectionate, as he sat down on the bed facing Harry. "I'll feed you as I've no desire to clean bedding _again_."

Harry leaned back on the pillows, not sure how he was supposed to act as Severus leaned close to spread a serviette across his chest. His closeness made Harry tingle and he closed his eyes for a second, only to fly open when he felt Severus' fingers trace his jawline. Severus met his gaze, allowing Harry to glimpse vulnerability in their depths, before moving away to pick up the bowl off the tray.

"You'll need to immediately hone any nurturing skills that you possess, in order to care for our child," Severus told him, carefully spooning broth into Harry's mouth. "In order to do that, you'll continue to perfect your technique by massaging lotion into my skin, with particular interest in the areas of the most swelling: feet, ankles, abdomen, and anything else that might appear to need it."

Harry almost choked on his swallow of soup when he realized what Severus meant and he looked into the neutral face that Severus wore. Slowly, Harry reached his hand out and laid it on Severus' belly. Watching his face, Harry saw Severus relax, before giving Harry another spoonful. 

"We will discuss the last names, but it seems a premature discussion until after we have bonded. I do, however, favor a hyphenated last name as a familial link to both heritages."

"Bonding?" Harry felt his grin stretch across his face until it hurt. "Like getting married, bonding?"

 

"Of course, getting married bonding!" Severus snapped, giving him a look as he fed Harry the last of the soup. "Perhaps around your birthday at that cottage on the coast you told me about."

"Brilliant!" Harry breathed as Severus picked up the teacup before Banishing the tray.

"Then I accept your proposal," Severus said as he shifted to sit beside Harry, putting his arm around Harry to hold the teacup. "I will expect frequent sexual liaisons, as well."

Leaning into Severus' warmth, Harry allowed himself to feel the joy bubbling up inside him. He buried his face in Severus' throat as the emotion threatened to overwhelm him, his hand rubbing circles on the baby bump below Severus' heart. A finger tilted his chin up, dark eyes examining his face.

"We'll discuss our theories on child-rearing," Severus said, brushing his lips over Harry's, "later."

Harry agreed enthusiastically as Severus kissed him breathless.

***/***


End file.
